A conveyor installation with carrying bags for products to be conveyed is known from DE 10 2008 026 720 A1. The carrying bag has a frame with a sack fastened thereon to receive a product to be conveyed. Formed on the upper end of the frame is a carrying hook, which is hung in an eyelet of a carrier, which is displaceably mounted on a conveying rail. Furthermore, the frame is formed with a pivotable bow, with which the carrying bag is opened and provided for the loading of a product to be conveyed. With this configuration, the carrying bag, in an unloaded, in other words empty state, adopts a slim form with a smallest width in the conveying direction. In contrast to this, the carrying bag, in other words the sack, in the state loaded with the product to be conveyed, adopts a bulging form depending on the volume of the product to be conveyed up to a greatest width.
Handling carrying bags of this type in their loaded state is linked with difficulties when carrying bags adopt a position with hanging points located close to one another, such as in back-up sections, and the bulging sacks taking up more space here lead to a wedge-like accumulation and therefore to an oblique position of the carrying bags, as shown in FIG. 14.
Furthermore, a hanging conveying device for transporting products to be conveyed is known from DE 103 54 419 A1, in which symmetrically formed carriers for products to be conveyed are provided, which, with a corresponding loading with products to be conveyed, retain a vertical position. The drawback here is that the danger exists of catching or disruptions, particularly on inclined conveying sections, such as back-up sections of carriers for products to be conveyed that are located close to one another. These have the further drawback that the carriers for products to be conveyed take up a space of the same size regardless of the space requirement for items of products to be conveyed of different sizes.
Back-up sections are frequently configured as sections with a gradient of 2 to 5%, in which carriers receiving carrying bags are driven as a result of gravity or, in back-up sections running substantially horizontally, by a drive, such as is known, for example, from DE 40 17 821 C2. In both types of drive, backing-up forces act on backed-up carrying bags, which result in the carrying bags being pressed together, which is undesired in the case of certain types of products to be conveyed, for example in items of clothing. On the other hand, it is significant for the economic efficiency of a conveying plant that as large a number as possible of loaded or empty carrying bags can be backed up in back-up sections with structurally limited dimensions.